wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
AckisRecipeList
| Bugtracker = }} What it does Ackis Recipe List is an addon which will scan your trade skill recipes and print out a list of which recipes you are currently missing. It will work for all tradeskills including Runeforging. You can view a YouTube video of ARL in action here: jZR5DLkRJBY French (frFR) Affiche une liste des recettes manquantes de vos métiers. Fonctionne avec tous les métiers, y compris les poisons des voleurs et les capacités des familiers des chasseurs. German (deDE) Zeigt eine Liste der Rezepte, die Ihr noch nicht mit eurem Beruf gelernt habt. Funktioniert mit allen Berufen sowie den klassenspezifischen Berufen. (noch nicht vollständig übersetzt) Korean (koKR) Ackis의 제조법 리스트 캐릭터가 배우지 못한 제조법을 표시합니다. 모든 전문기술 및 도적의 독과 사냥꾼의 야수 훈련도 포함합니다 Spanish (esES) Muestra una lista de recetas inexistentes para sus Habilidades de Comercio. Funciona con todas las habilidades comerciales, incluidas venenos y entrenamiento de bestias del cazador. Simplified Chinese (zhCN) 全面详细的商业技能信息插件，包括毒药和宠物技能. Traditional Chinese (zhTW) 詳細的專業技能配方查詢插件。 Contacting the Authors Please use the bug reporting feature to submit bug reports. Do not contact us via Curse PM. Do not submit bug reports in comments. IRC Feel free to join us on irc at Freenode in the channel #arl Freenode Webchat Freenode has come up with their alternative to Mibbit. Webchat Donations Ackis has setup a donation site via Pledgie. Feel free to donate if you like this AddOn - we have put countless hours of time and effort into it along with many people who have helped us. We did not write this AddOn with the intent to make any money from it. It was written help us (and others) with some needs that we saw in-game, and with our goal to make it filled with information it's become a massive project. If you don't wish to donate money feel free to consider one of the following methods which may be more suitable: * Volunteer time at your local animal shelter such as the Society for Prevention of Cruelty for Animals (SPCA) or a local humane shelter or drop a few bucks off for them. If you do this, please let Ackis know. * Send Ackis some UDE Points. These points are obtained from the World of Warcraft TCG and Mini game. * Send some gold to one of the authors in-game or help out with some achievements, or even send a message saying thanks. :) ** Ackis ** Jim-Bim ** Pompy ** Torhal ** Zhinjio Do this first Read the documentation located at these locations: * * Where to get it * - Alpha Quality * - Stable release * - Stable release How to get it to work You open up a trade skill window (ie: enchanting) and click on the Scan button which is attached to the trade skill window. Results will be printed out to the chat frame, or into a separate window depending on preference. Feature Requests/Bug Reporting Read the information before submitted a bug report or feature request. Posting reports in the comments is not the place to do so. I had to turn off the comments at because of constant bug reports and feature requests. Comments are for questions on how to use the mod, or you can see the thread on WoW Ace. Please follow these small little instructions to make my life easier. The easier you make development for Ackis Recipe List, the more time I will have to develop other addons. Bug Reports Please use the tracker to file bug reports. Posting bugs in the comments is not the place to do it. Feature Request Please use the tracker to add suggestions and feature requests. Not all suggestions will be accepted, there are a lot of people using this addon and I'll try to make it as user friendly, but when a decision is made please accept it. Integration Ackis Recipe List strives to integrate with existing trade skill mods out there. If you have a request for integration, please submit a feature request at . I make no promises that I will implement the feature at all. There is a limited documented to interface with the ARL database. If you are a developer and would like more functions, please contact me on IRC. Currently, the mod works with: * Advanced Trade Skill Window - Screenshot 1 * * Manufac - No longer maintained. * * Acknowledgments * Ideas for the mod came from FGTradeLacker (original mod no longer updated, however someone has taken over updating the recipes for it). * Ace community for listening to my questions on the IRC channel and helping me out, and fellow mod authors for developing such great add-ons. * Please see the X-Credits field for more Acknowledgments. Any code snippets borrowed or inspired from are credited in the code files. The main display also lists all people who are in X-Credits. * Everyone who has helped me with localizations. External Reviews * WoW.com * WoWFix.com * WoWDaily.info * Mania's Arania * Buffed.de * Ohloh.net - Code Statistics